An organization, company, or the like, may acquire and/or manage an asset and may incur capital expenditures to repair, upgrade, and/or adapt assets. In some cases, an asset may be decommissioned based on a lifespan of the asset and/or a capital expenditure may be incurred to decommission the asset.